


lavender (oh, how i love you)

by reas_of_sunshine



Series: duck prompts (woo-hoo!) [2]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate title could be, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Teen Romance, Teenagers, and a wild Lena appears, having a superhero girlfriend isn't as easy as you think a memoir by webby vanderquack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reas_of_sunshine/pseuds/reas_of_sunshine
Summary: Some teenagers sneak out late at night to see their significant other. Gosalyn Mallard, however, sneaks in after a long night of superheroing.(prompt #73: "are you ticklish?")





	lavender (oh, how i love you)

Webby had a typical, often unbroken regimen—and her sleep schedule was no exception. Wake up at five, in bed between nine and ten, and sleepily check her phone for an _‘all clear 💜’_ text sometime around one in the morning.

It wasn’t perfect but it worked, and it kept her worries at bay.

But now she had woken for that brief interruption of her sleep.

With no such text. She rubbed at her eyes, and kept her phone on a low light as she continued to refresh. She always waited for that message.

She wouldn’t be able to sleep for the rest of the night without getting one.

She found herself scrolling through the seemingly endless madness of late night social media, as a distraction, but hopeful, anxious, concerned regarding that fateful text. Webby always, always tried to keep a level head. Well, for herself. For her loved ones, that was a bit of a different story.

And this person… didn’t quite know she loved them, but she hoped they had a sense of it.

She waited for that text.

One in the morning turned into two in the morning and she felt as if she should text if things were well.

Until she heard a familiar scuffling. She peeked out from under her blanket, and peered over the top bunk where she rested. Lena remained snoring, headphones on, playing some sort of heavy metal music. The halls were quiet.

And the quick tap-tap on the window was heard.

Webby felt all the worry practically jump off her shoulders and she scurried down the ladder to open the window. Gloved hands reached in through the sill, cautious steps crept into the bedroom.

“I’m sorry,” Gosalyn whispered, pulling down the mask of her Quiverwing uniform. “My phone died,”

Webby spluttered a bit. “You came all the way to Duckburg to tell me that?! You didn’t think to go home and charge your phone?”

Gosalyn shrugged. “I got my early morning run in,” she said. “Now I don’t need to wake up early,”

“You’ll have to run home too,” Webby jousted.

“Or I can get a ride to school?”

Both of them knew she couldn’t say no to that cheeky grin. Especially when her hand was kissed.

Gosalyn had all the little nuances of a Prince Charming but she sure was decked out like Robin Hood; ridiculous hat, bow and arrow and colorful get up. At least she finally learned ditching the cape was a good idea.

“C’mere,” Webby sighed, pulling her girlfriend into a soft kiss. “I was worried about you,”

“I know, Webster. I’m sorry,” Gosalyn said softly.

Webby shushed her — which Gosalyn thought to be for sweetness, but was really a warning. Gosalyn only realized this when a hand was clamped over her mouth.

There was a creak in the hall.

A grumble.

And a door slam.

“Okay, we’re clear,” Webby sighed.

“I thought you took the tranquilizer away from the old maid,” Gosalyn grumbled, as she followed her girlfriend up onto the top bunk bed. She settled in, finding it especially adorable how Webby tucked them both in under her violet and pink striped comforter.

Webby shrugged. “I took away the specific one she used on you but who knows how many she has?”

Lena kicked the underbelly of the bunk.

She was awake, after all.

Whoops.

“Darn, guess we can’t suck each other’s faces off,” Gosalyn said, laughing when Lena kicked again.

Webby elbowed her girlfriend in the side, looking surprised when an uncharacteristically high pitched giggle escaped her.

Gosalyn wished her mask was pulled back up, so Webby couldn’t see her blush in the moonlit bedroom.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,”

Webby elbowed her again, and Gosalyn visibly stifled a laugh. She poked. A cough of a laugh. And then, an aim to playfully itch—Gosalyn all but karate chopped Webby’s hand away from her sides. That was when the realization hit.

A snicker escaped Webby. “Gossie, are you ticklish?”

“No!” Gosalyn harshly whispered. “It’s just—spandex and latex isn’t as sexy as you think, okay?! Stuff gets… sensitive after a while,”

“Uh-huh,”

Lena kicked under them, again, but with more force. She even got up this time, peering out from her bottom bunk to whisper to the two lovers up above; “I hear that bed creak in a weird way one more time, I will steal one of Tea Time’s tranquilizers and shoot both of you,”

“Shit, she does have more,” Gosalyn grumbled.

“It wasn’t creaking in a weird way!” Webby stammered out. “There’s two people up here!”

Lena flipped them off, put her headphones back on and shoved a pillow over her head.

There was an awkwardness for a moment, both young teens blushing. But they made a move to snuggle closer regardless. Webby felt her heart swell with comfort and security at the fact that Gosalyn was not only okay but she was here.

That always made things better.

“G’night, Webster,” Gosalyn murmured, gently stealing one of Webby’s pillows.

Webby smiled and didn’t mind in the slightest. She removed Gosalyn’s extravagant hat, resting it on the bedpost before kissing her forehead.

“G’night, sweetie,”

“Sap,” Gosalyn chuckled.

“But I’m your sap,” Webby smiled.

And she fell asleep, and woke up with, that same smile on her face. The special sort of smile only her girlfriend could give her.

**Author's Note:**

> i just. love these nerds. they're cute and i see them having an adorable love affair as teens. this was set with web and gos as like... 16/17ish? late teens. that's all. fluff with some jokes on the side. anYWAY i hope you enjoyed.
> 
> this fic was made possible by comments like you!  
> ~reagan


End file.
